Otra Oportunidad
by Scarlatta
Summary: Se daría otra oportunidad de enamorarse...


El cielo se mostraba nublado; el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes. Los árboles verdes emanaban un aroma silvestre en aquél bosque donde se encontraban dos personas discutiendo.

—Te he dicho que no lo haré, y no me convencerás de hacerlo. Primero prefiero tirarme del acantilado y golpear contra las rocas —decía totalmente convencida de sus palabras mientras cruzaba sobre su pecho sus brazos.

—Nada pasaría, seguirías viva y aún tendrías que hacerlo —explicó él con total confianza en sus palabras al tiempo que imitaba la acción de la morena.

—Te mataría —amenazó ella totalmente irritada por el acto pasado de su compañero.

—No puedes, no moriría. —Le refrescó la memoria mientras su dedo índice le golpeaba la sien.

—Idiota —escupió entre dientes —, no lo haré; dile a Seth. —Solucionó el problema, no lo haría y punto.

Ambos eran necios, lo sabían, y ninguno de los cedería; no en esta ocasión. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambas reflejaban la impotencia que tenían uno sobre el otro. No eran fáciles de convencer, siquiera de razonar con ellos.

—Ya está allá. Leah, dejémonos de esta conversación, sólo hazlo y ya. —La regañó, sus ojos se mostraron desafiantes ante la mirada de odio de la mencionada.

—Me niego. ¡Hazlo tú! —Le respondió ante el juego de miradas la mujer; los ojos de ella también se mostraron amenazadores ante el reto, pero más que nada disgustados, no iría allá aunque de ello dependiera su vida, sólo había una cosa que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, y tanto Jacob como Leah lo sabían.

—Voy a ver a Sam. ¿Quieres ir en mi lugar? —Punto débil. Chantaje. Ella lo había pedido, si no obedecía a las buenas, obedecería a las malas.

—Maldito estúpido, me la pagarás. —Lo amenazó mientras lo miraba con rencor. Jacob sonrió con sorna, le había ganado a la arpía.

Enojada, entró en fase y se convirtió en aquella loba de pelaje grisáceo. Tomó con su hocico lo que debía entregar y empezó a correr rápidamente. Su plan era simple: entre más rápido entregara el paquete, más rápido le podría romper toda la cara a Jacob. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó.

Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo pasaba a una velocidad y precisión increíble entre los árboles. De repente frenó en seco, un pensamiento había llamado su atención, a penas terminó de escucharlo maldijo y re-maldijo a Jacob, no habría forma de que saliera ileso de esa, no en esa vida.

Aumentó su ritmo a uno increíblemente rápido. Entre su mente le gritaba a la sanguijuela de Edward que fuera a recibir su pedido, el que por cierto —según ella —apestaba a gato muerto.

_¡Cállate, Leah!, me vas a dejar sordo!._ Le gritó Jacob, quien ya había entrado en fase hacía un tiempo.

_Hijo de… ¡Será mejor que huyas, porque cuando regrese te juro que te despedazaré!._

Al salir del bosque pudo apreciar el prado donde se encontraba la casa de los Cullen, y a Edward con Jasper esperándola. El primero intentaba no caer en la tentación de reírse a carcajadas por los pensamientos de la loba, y el segundo intentaba calmarla aunque sea un poco, pero era en vano; la chica estaba que ardía.

Les dejó el paquete y rápidamente salió en busca del alfa de la manada, lo mataría, haría picadillo con su cuerpo y luego se lo daría a los cuervos.

_¡Jaja…! Estoy que me caigo de risa, Leah, ¿de verdad crees que puedes hacerme eso? _El lobo se reía, lo cual provocaba aún más a la loba de hacerle bastante daño.

_¡Me dijiste que te ibas a ver con Sam!, y no es cierto. _

_Una mentira piadosa. _ Contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_¡Eres escoria!_ Gritó entre sus pensamientos al lobo.

_¡Y tú una arpía!_ Respondió con sorna.

Leah corrió de manera rápida para poder torcer lo más pronto posible el cuello de Jacob.

_Hazlo si puedes. _ Rió.

Jacob aguardaba en la tribu, se encontraba con Seth y miembros de la manada de Sam, ya que el líder se había negado a participar.

Antes de entrar en la zona de La Push, cambió de forma —a humana, se puso su ropa— y empezó a gritarle de mil cosas a Jacob. El vocabulario de la loba no era nada nuevo para los lobos, pero aún así seguía siendo sorprendente la rapidez con la que las palabras salían de su boca.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —recitaron para callar a la morena.

Ella volteó a ver a cada uno de los miembros de la manada. En sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa. La mirada de ella reflejaba sorpresa, ¿de verdad ellos se habían acordado de su cumpleaños?

Miró con odio a su alfa, eso significaba que ella era un año más vieja, no le aterraba para nada el crecer, pero… era algo confuso. Ella no cumpliría años hasta que pudiese transformarse a voluntad, así que… En realidad no cumplía años ¿verdad? Sólo era algo simbólico o algo así.

—¿De quién fue la idea? —cuestionó mientras escrutaba en cada rostro presente. Los invitados pusieron una cara aterrada al ver la mirada asesina de Leah, por lo cual todos señalaron a Jacob.

Él solo rió mientras se adentraba al bosque corriendo, sabía lo que le esperaba; sería divertido.

Cambió de forma y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, la licántropo no tardó en ir tras aquél chaval que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

No demoró mucho en alcanzarlo, después de todo, ella era más rápida.

Arremetió contra él, golpearon contra el tronco de un árbol. Ambos recibieron el impacto como animales salvajes, pero inmediatamente cambiaron a forma humana para poder tener una conversación como personas civilizada —literalmente. La loba quedó encima del cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —gritó

—Pensé que te alegraría que te celebráramos el cumpleaños —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Sí, claro. Idiota —murmuró sarcásticamente. No iba a caer en la provocación de empezar a gritarle, bueno, no más de lo que ya le había gritado.

—Ajá.

—Pero aún me debes lo de Sam. Tú dijiste que lo irías a ver y no fue verdad —decía mientras enterraba su dedo en la frente del masculino.

—Si fui, le dije, pero no quiso venir —confesó mientras seguía mirando hacia un lado —.Dijo que mejor no complicaba las cosas.

—Par de imbéciles —escupió —, me largo —informó. Pero una mano sujetó la suya haciendo que ella quedara encima del cuerpo —. ¿Qué te crees que haces? —interrogó.

—Si Sam no está, lo maldices. Si está, te vas. Si lo menciono, me callas. Si no digo nada, tú lo mencionas —murmuraba en voz baja, pero Leah lo alcanzó a escuchar. La mirada de Jacob se hallaba perdida en la inmensidad del bosque.

—¿Y qué con eso? —mencionó la morena un tanto confundida por las palabras.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas en él? —Su voz era inocente, no producía eco alguno, pero resonaba en la cabeza de la chica.

No pudiendo hallar respuesta a la pregunta decidió regresar. Intentó levantarse, pero su muñeca aún seguía siendo presa de la mano del moreno.

—Déjame ir —pidió.

La soltó, e inmediatamente se incorporó. Ella se disponía a ir, pero él se fue contra ella, y besó sus labios.

Fue fugaz, pero con toda la ira contenida del licántropo. ¡¿Cuántas noches había soñado con hacer eso? ¡¿Cuántos días había resistido la tentación? ¡¿Cuánto le había costado tener al margen sus pensamientos lujuriosos? ¡¿Cuánto?

Mucho.

—¡Eres un estúpido!, ¿qué haces? — decía mientras intentaba quitarse al masculino de encima.

Pero él la apresó. Él era el cazador y ella la presa.

Con su mano izquierda sujetó ambas muñecas de la licántropo encima de la cabeza de la fémina y miró fijamente sus orbes negros. Se perdió en su mirar, era desafiante; y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba esa mirada de fiera; de arpía. Su mirada reflejaba quién era ella, y cómo era.

No esperó para nuevamente besar sus labios. Ella intentó oponerse, pero reflexionó sobre algo. Lo quería, si al principio era como un amigo al que proteger —como lo hizo con Bella —, ahora era más que eso. Y ese sentimiento le aterraba. Poco a poco había comenzado a ganarse un lugar en aquel corazón gélido.

Acercó el rostro hacia el suyo, intentando no vacilar y correspondió el beso. No sabían mal sus labios, tenían ese aroma tan peculiar de Jacob pero más concentrado, era como la esencia en sí; embriagadora.

Le daría una oportunidad, se daría ella misma una oportunidad; otra oportunidad de enamorarse…


End file.
